Sukirai (Suki Kirai)
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Tahun baru ini benar-benar tidak terduga bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. / "Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak kusukai." / "Tapi, entah kenapa kau juga orang yang paling aku sukai." / Request fic dari Ai Selai Strawberry. AkaAo. Shonen-ai. Fic absurd :"D Warning inside. Thanks for reading. Mind to review? XD


**Sukirai (Suki Kirai)**

.

Warning : AkaAo. Shonen-ai. OOC. Typo(s)? Quick-typing. Quick-plot? Drabble. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Seperti biasa. Fujimaki-sensei yang punya Kurobasu. Shaun tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari membuat fic ini.

Request fic Ai Selai Strawberry

Enjoy?

.

.

Tahun baru kali ini benar-benar tidak diduga oleh si Ace tim basket Teiko, Aomine Daiki.

Ia mendapat sebuah email dari kaptennya yang berisi,

"Kau HARUS datang ke atas SMP Teikou sebelum tahun berganti."

Daiki benci sekali disuruh-suruh oleh kapten merahnya yang cebol itu. Berasa babu. Meski Daiki berkulit hitam, bukan artinya ia bisa disuruh-suruh seenak gunting Akashi Seijuurou itu.

Tapi, Daiki masih sayang nyawa.

Ia masih punya banyak mimpi.

Ia masih ingin menjadi pemain basket yang paling kuat. Mempunyai kekasih yang memiliki dada besar seperti Mai-chan, idolanya. Memakan teriyaki kesukaannya tiap hari(?) Pergi tidur siang tiap pelajaran sekolah(?).

Pokoknya banyaklah hal yang masih ia ingin lakukan di dunia ini!

Ia bahkan harus merelakan teriyakinya yang tidak sempat ia habiskan hanya karena email dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Sampai orang tuanya terkejut melihatnya yang terburu-buru.

"Da-Dai-kun? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan teriyaki kesukaanmu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada janji." Jawab Daiki ala kadarnya.

Berkat jawaban ambigu anak tunggal mereka, ibunya dan ayahnya berpikir kalau Daiki sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih berharga dari teriyaki yang paling ia suka.

Aih, Daiki menyesal tidak menghabiskan makanan favoritnya itu duluan. Apa boleh buat, nasi sudah jadi bubur T.T

Sepanjang perjalanannya, ia merenung.

Kalau ia menghabiskan teriyakinya saat itu, pastilah nanti ia akan menjadi mangsa gunting-gunting kesayangan Seijuurou. ("Kenapa sih orang-orang itu tidak bisa mentolerir telat sedikit pun?!")

Daiki pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju SMP Teikou. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang(?) itu melirik jam tangannya, jam 9 malam.

"Mungkin yang lain sudah berada di sana." Pikirnya polos.

SMP Teikou pun mulai tampak dari jauh. Segera dengan kecepatan kakinya, Daiki berlari sprint menuju tempat ia menuntut ilmu.

"Gerbangnya pun tidak dikunci. Kenapa bisa begitu? Pasti kerjaan Akashi." Batin Daiki yang melihat pagar gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

Segera ia bawa kakinya menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju tempat biasa ia membolos. (Ups, ketahuan.)

"Kau sudah sampai, Daiki." Sambut Seijuurou yang berdiri di pinggir pagar penghalang di atap.

"Yo." Sapa Daiki.

"Kau baru datang setelah aku mengirimu email sekitar sejam yang lalu." Tambah Seijuurou sambil menatap arloji tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam.

"Maaf. Lagipula, aku sudah berlari dari rumah hingga ke sini. Kau tidak tahu betapa dinginnya cuaca." Daiki pun merapatkan kembali jaket hitam yang ia gunakan sedari tadi. Kepulan nafasnya terlihat jelas di mata Seijuurou.

"Kau selalu mencari alasan, Daiki." Ucap Seijuurou sinis.

"Apa kau bilang...?!" Geram power forward Teiko itu.

"Kalau mau jujur, kaulah orang yang paling aku tidak sukai di tim regular. Atau bisa kau sebut di first string." Tambah kepala merah itu sambil merapatkan mantel coklat mudanya.

"Ck. Terserah kaulah, Akashi. Mana yang lain?" Tanya Daiki yang menyimpan emosinya sedaritadi. Kalau ia keluarkan, ia bisa ditemukan tak bernyawa besok pagi.

"Tidak ada."

Mata azure milik Daiki membulat.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada, Daiki. Aku hanya menyuruhmu datang kemari." Jelas Seijuurou tenang.

"Sialan kau! Jangan bermain denganku!" Pekik Daiki kesal. Waktunya benar-benar terbuang percuma di sini.

Seijuurou menatapnya dingin. Lalu, berjalan mendekati pemuda ganguro itu. Daiki yang merasa terintimidasi (dan menyadari tingkah lakunya yang dapat membangkitkan amarah sang Emperor.) Langsung terkesiap kaget. Dengan cepat dan kuat, Seijuurou menarik kerah pemuda yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat.

Tapi, mampu membuat seorang Aomine Daiki bungkam dan tidak berdaya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou mencium seorang Aomine Daiki. Tolong siapapun, beritahu Daiki kalau ini adalah mimpi!

Setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Daiki, Seijuurou pun membuka suaranya lagi, "Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Daiki."

Muka Daiki langsung memanas. Hawa dingin musim ini bahkan tidak terasa sama sekali di wajahnya.

Tahun baru ini... Benar-benar tidak terduga.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : tretekdungces! Apaan ini :3 /dibuang

Akemashite omedetou! Kebetulan lagi tahun baruan dan ada request pair tak wajar /dibuangai-san, saya buat fic ini. Maaf ya absurd-_-" ini fic saya ke 25 di fandom Kurobasu, yeyyyy /dilempar. Moga Ai-san suka fic abal ini(?) :3

Saya juga harus belajar buat AoKuro untuk Himecchi /curcol X"D

Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya!

Thank you for reading :D Mind to review?


End file.
